monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Amaranth Astalos
|image = |names = Akuma Astalos, Red Astalos, Crimson Astalos |titles = Amaranth Electric Wyvern |description = Look Below |species = Flying Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Volcano (2nd), Misty Peaks, Verdant Hills, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Dunes (Night), Old Volcano, Volcanic Hollow, Arena (MHC) |relations = Astalos |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = |move = |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "More hostile and durable than the verdant species, the Amaranth Astalos wields the Dragon Element with great use. Using it their bodies can manage to withstand volcanic and colder environments and endanger many. Once filled with rage and charged it becomes near impossible to stop it from murdering everything in sight." |Attack page = |Ecology = - |Armor = - |Weapons = - |Carves = - |Pictures = Amaranth Astalos Photo Gallery}} Amaranth Astalos are Subspecies of Astalos that appear in Monster Hunter Calamitous The Amaranth Astalos isn't any different from the Astalos in shape, instead they lie in the colours. They process a reddish grey shell with dark red replacing what was green on the Astalos. Once charged up the powered parts turn a Amaranth shade of red, taking its namesake. Behaviour Amaranth Astaloses have much more aggression to them than the standard Astalos, showing the level of rage a normal species individual would have when enraged in battle in its natural state when it sees an enemy. Should a being be brave or suicidal enough to enrage one they will charge up their dragon element power and go completely savage on them, often leaving remains just as red as the Draconclaw Wyvern itself. Habitat Amaranth Astaloses have a far larger habitat range than a standard Astalos. Along with being found in the areas an Astalos would be found in normally, the Amaranth can visit volcanic regions and reside there without much problems. They have also been occasionally been seen wandering deserts at nighttime and rarely on the Tower and in the Ingle Isle. Intro Rage Trigger: Area 6 Volcano (2nd) (Night): Red Rebel All appears calm at first, if the sight of the core of a volcano currently erupting could be called that. Then the sight of three Uroktors comes into view that approach an Astalos that's colours match the volcano itself. The one Uroktor in front of the others digs underground while they move forward. The Amaranth Astalos is awakened to the clapping of their beaks that mean hostility. Not only was it awoken, it is also being threatened on top of that, two things this species hates. Immediately gaining a look of anger to it the Amaranth gets up and raises it body up for a roar to scare them off. Just before its head nears the ground the Uroktor that dug previously suddenly without any warning bursts flying upwards right under the Amaranth's head. The reddish wyvern is knocked backwards from this sudden attack and actually stumbles off the edge and seemingly falls into the core to its end. The one who did it pears over to see seemingly nothing, but a quick look of horror comes to its face as a low pitched electronic sound comes from below. The scene is literally cut away from the Uroktor as a crimson slash of light cuts through the screen. The two other Uroktor turn to see the head of that Uroktor pinned into the ground like a dart without a body. From behind the area a fourth Uroktor appears that was late for the group comes running in just in time to see one of the two remaining Uroktors get struck by the Amaranth Astaloses crest, then both claws, then its tail. That Uroktor falls dead in just a mere second as the Amaranth begins to get a pinkish glow to the parts it used. A red flash reveals Amaranth Astaloses charged state, now a Amaranth shade across most of its body. The arrived Uroktor screams out in fear of the wyvern's demon like eyes that glow a hellish gaze. It prepares to fire something at the Uroktor, making it scream again, to surprisingly fire a dragon element twister on the ground. It is a plan that works to bring out the second remaining Uroktor right out of the ground to be in front of the Amaranth Astaloses mouth. No wait for death is befallen to this Uroktor as it is brutally smashed to a terrifying puddle by the two charged claws of the Draconclaw Wyvern in a relentless fashion. The last surviving and last to arrive Uroktor rushes like no tomorrow for the lava over drop that'll bring it to safety and jumps, only for the unfortunate creature to be trapped in a painful grasp by the Amaranth's tail pincer. The scene seems tragic as the screaming Uroktor is brought next to the core, held by a wyvern it hadn't even wanted to bother with, but had to from an order from its Agnaktor. Hovering right above the core the tail along with its prisoner it brought right next to the keepers face, who makes a dark sounding roar right at it. All the charge is shifted to the tail which shakes the Uroktor violently before a large beam of dragon element created from the charge is fired through the being. Shockingly not instantly killed by the beam, the Uroktor is finished off by being tossed into the core right as the volcano erupts from the reaction of the dragon element that was shot into it. With its enemies slain the Amaranth Astalos lands and shakes itself then does a short roar that ends the cutscene to shift over to the hunter. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Huffs smoke from mouth, doesn't taunt at all and can enter charged state much easier. *'Tired': Drools from mouth and lose charge. Attacks The Amaranth Astalos has all the attacks of the standard Astalos, with the Thunder element being swapped for Dragon. *'Rage Means No Dumb Pauses': Once the Amaranth Astalos becomes enraged it will not taunt in any circumstances at all, meaning hunters will have to be extra considerate about their attack timings during it. *'Individual Claw Power': This species of Astalos doesn't share the charge between its two claws, meaning they both have their own stagger limits to knock them out of charge. This means hunters can't knock the charge out of both of them by hitting only one wing. *'All Chargeable Attack': The Amaranth hops backwards shaking its head, wings, and tail quickly and dashes at a target. The crest is swung upwards to be followed up by its two claws then a turnaround smack by the tail. This combo alone if completely done can fully charge Amaranth Astalos in all four parts. *'Takeoff Twister': Both wings shake and the head once as a short warning for its next move. Like the new gen Rathalos it will jump backwards into the air while shooting a dragon twister right in front of it. Although it doesn't move it reaches upwards much higher and will upswing hunters that walk into it. *'Flinch Comeback': Sometimes if flinched on the head it will it high and headbutt forward and can stop any possible stun lock tactics. *'Dragon Shot Retaliation': Occasionally if the head is flinched while charged instead of the headbutt it'll fire a Dragon Lighting Ball in response. *'Leaping Claw Slam': If a hunter is attacking from afar on the side a charged claw is at the Amaranth Astalos will actually turn to jump at him/her and strike with that claw. This can be done from both sides. *'Duel Claw Slam': Amaranth Astalos walks forwards or backwards and also turn slightly to a target as both claws are raised high and slammed in a hard slam forward. This attack will inflict a heavy knockdown unlike the single claw slam and can cause major damage when both claws are charged. *'Leaping Duel Claw Slam': With both claws charged Amaranth Astalos can also use the Duel Claw Slam attack from afar in this move. It'll walk backwards with a single shake of its wings then leap forward and land with a slam of its claws. This attack is deadly but can reach only a modorate distance and only be done when hunter face right in front of it. *'Savage Pounding': Amaranth Astalos appears to prepare for its gliding lunge attack but with a minor difference. The claws shake and its snarls before getting ready for the attack. Should the attack hit, both claws slam the hunter on the ground and pin him/her. The two claws are used one after the other to pound the hunter to a pulp. If not stopped the two claws become fully charged if not already and x slash the hunter away flying. Very serious damage can be done via this pin if not prevented in time. *'Gliding Blade': When its head is charged it gains the ability to go flying right a hunter and do a low dive then rush up while having the dragon elemental blade follow its movement. The attack can be also used when flying up to reach a hunter on a platform high above it and it will like the downwards swipe attack send hunters flying away. *'Tail's Revenge': Occasionally if flinched there while enraged the tail is snapped back at the hunters who caused the flinch and knock them away. *'Fast Dragon Beam': With a single quick shake of its tail it fires a quick but short lived dragon beam behind it. When charged the beam will stay up for a second longer. *'Tail Prison': Since the Amaranth Astalos lacks the Paralysis in its tail used by the normal Astalos it will do this with the airborne charged tail attack instead. Immediately once hit, the hunter it grabbed and held in place by the pincers of the tail. After doing so the Amaranth Astalos will return fighting without using its tail. With every movement bites of health are taken away that can take away from it at a fast rate. Once 30 seconds pass the tail violently shakes and Amaranth takes airborne and fires the hunter in a red dragon sphere that explodes in a large radius that breaks the ground once it hits something and sends the victim hunter flying away in the direction the sphere was fired at. If the attack takes all the hunters health away he/she will skip the fainting animation and be planted on the impact zone laying face down instantly. This attack can cause a hunter to go from full health to faint if the defence or dragon element resistance are low. Once the attack is finished or interrupted the tail loses all its charge. *'Pain Fuelled Anger': As the Amaranth Astalos loses health its rage mode becomes gradually easier to trigger and lasts longer. It will increase and at 25% it reaches Diablos levels of rage where a single hit will make it rage and once near death at 6% it'll remain in rage until it tires. *'Death Discharge': Unlike the regular Astalos the Amaranth Astalos has one last nasty attack it'll preform when dying. The Amaranth Astalos doesn't lose its charge on the fatal blow and will even begin to glow more. Upon the final lunge it'll unexpectedly to first time hunters discharge all its energy it has in a large burst around itself in a shockwave like form that can cause wind-pressure a considerable distance away before it makes its last chirps and dies. This attack is only dangerous if the Amaranth Astalos wasn't the monster that clears the quest and won't do any damage if it is. If all parts were charged the discharge will be twice the size of its body and will send hunters flying away and do huge damage. If three parts were charged it'll upswing hunters and do less but still considerably large damage. If two parts were charged will cause hunters to roll on the floor and do modorate damage. If only one part was charged it'll just cause the hunters to slide away and do small damage. If no parts were charged then it'll die normally like the regular Astalos without any other effect unless the lunge hits the hunter to knock them down but with no damage. Carves ' ''NOTE: THIS TABLE CONTAINS FANON NAMES OF G RANK MATERIALS FOR ASTALOS, IT WILL BE UPDATED WITH THE OFFICIAL NAMES OF THEM ONCE THEY BECOME AVAILABLE ' G Rank *'A.Astalos Shard:' ''A scale from a Amaranth Astalos. It's shade of red explains the monsters naming clearly. *'A.Astalos Cortex:' An Amaranth Astalos main defence against any attacks that hit it. Should it be struck the wrong way it will immediately discharge a agonising shock to go with a puncture from the spikes. *'A.Astalos Stigma:' Wing membrane from a Amaranth Astalos. The beautiful glow it emits when charged merely hides the ferocity the wyvern has. *'A.Astalos Dracoscale:' A Amaranth Astalos scale that on its own generates dangerous amounts of dragon element within itself despite being severed from its owner. *'A.Astalos Wingclaw:' The claw of a Amaranth Astalos raises debate about how it gets its red colouration either from the dragon element or from dry blood of many victims. *'A.Astalos Sharpcrest:' It takes only one look at this crest once conducted enough energy to know how deadly it can be even now. A simple swipe will cause major damage. *'A.Astalos Scissorlash:' The severed piece of a Amaranth Astaloses tail. Spikes on the edges prevent any escape for prey once it grabs hold. *'A.Astalos Dracomantle:' A very rare gem found inside an Amaranth Astalos. With a much darker red than the rest of the body it can store huge amounts of dragon element that will explode should the gem be ruptured outside the wyvern's body. Breaks *Head Crest Wounded *Left Wingtalon Wounded *Right Wingtalon Wounded *Back Wounded *Tail Severed On Right Side Mount It shares the mount animation with most Flying Wyverns. Interactions with Hyper Status/Frenzy/Apex Like the normal Astalos it can be in the Hyper Status. The attacks of it gain a more noticeable speed and range boost than a Hyper Astalos. A Frenzied Amaranth Astalos doesn't have attack additions but does have random speed changes to mix things up. An Apex Amaranth Astalos becomes much easier to enrage, should hunters affect it with paralysis, sleep or even poison it'll go straight into rage mode after it finishes or immediately if its poisoned. Also it will go enraged immediately once it regains the Apex status if surpassed out of it, wounding parts will also trigger rage, making it right next to Apex Savage Obsidian Deviljho's level of anger. Trivia *Amaranth is a shade of red with a slight pink. *There were two old names for Amaranth Astalos. **The first was "Akuma", which is the Japanese word for Demon. **The second name for it was going to be "Duikris" which combines the Dutch words of "Devil" and "Electric". *The Amaranth Astaloses tail is severed by its right side which is opposite to how the normal Astaloses tail is severed on its left side. *The intro cutscenes moment where the Uroktor hits the head of the Amaranth Astalos from a ground attack portrays Chaoarren's rage at how MHGen changed Uroktor's indication where one is about to emerge from the ground from the fiery circle in 3U to a tiny earth smoking effect that is next to impossible to see. Category:Chaoarren Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern